Nothing Even Matters
by Mamoe
Summary: Nothing matter to them, They just wanted to be together.  Logan/Oc oneshot!


A rush of emotions hit Melody hard, Amongst them was anger, sadness, longing. She had just left her boyfriend Logan before he left for tour. It was hard for her to say goodbye, She was so used to seeing him everyday. His adorable laugh, or that crooked smile that made her hearty melt. She wasn't sure if she could make it, Sure they would call, That was a definite. It was just that when his arms weren't around her, Or they weren't close, She felt so, content. Now that they were apart… The world seemed to rush at her.

/Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters  
And nothing even matters./

It was an overwhelming feeling that had her reeling with a thousand thoughts rushing through her head. What if he came back and the world didn't go away? What if he comes back and nothing is the same. The worried thoughts, along with the rain pounding her car windows, Were too much. Melody reached her house in perfect physical condition, But mentally, She was sad and drained. She knows her family wants to tell her to get over it, She's a teenager and the love isn't real but she doesn't care. She knows whats in her heart. She walked straight into her room, Ignoring the look of pity her family gave her, She didn't need pity. She needed Logan. Pressing play on her Stereo, Her boyfriends band Big time rush filled the room. It helped a little, She could hear his voice from all the others. Crawling under her covers, She let the voice of her Love lull her too sleep.

/It's like one for the haters,  
two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No. /

It had been 2 weeks, At first she wasn't sure what to do. She had spent all her time with Logan. Sure, she had her best friend Carmela, Who she loved to death. No matter how many times Carms tried to cheer her up, Her thoughts drifted back to Logan. She knew he missed her, He called her every morning and every night. He talked about touring, How much fun performing was. One thing always remained constant in their long conversations, Those 3 words that made her tear up and want to run to wherever he was at. Nothing even matters.

/This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby./

A month had passed and Melody was starting to get used to him not being her, Which scared her more than anyone would know. She smiled now, Conversed with people more, But that sad look never left her eyes. She still talked to him every morning and every night on the phone. It was her favorite time of day, He assures her that he still loves her more than anything and nothing will ever stop that. Nothing even matters, Their little saying brings a smile on her face every time she says it to her self. She was starting to play his music everywhere she went, Never content with just hearing him for a few minutes. When she tells him this, He laughs and tells her that He misses her so much, and that he would be home before she could blink.

"I have a surprise for you." Logan tells her and she giggles, He knows she loves being surprised. She would have to wait of course, No good surprise comes right away. She starts marking on her Calendar how many days till he gets home. At first, Its torturous, The days move too slow and the nights too long. Soon though, Marking the day off becomes ritual. It makes her feel better, Knowing its one less day till she's in his arms and the world is blocked out again.

/Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters./

At first, Mel can't believe her ears when she hears his surprise. it's a song, A song that's obviously about her. Its called Nothing Even Matters, The song hits her right in the heart and she knows she can't wait any longer. it's a weekend, No school thank god. She tells her parents she's spending the weekend with Carmela, Then she calls Carms and gets her to cover. After researching it a little bit, She discovers that they have a show in Utah, She books the tickets(They're super expensive and in the nose bleed section, But he's worth her allowance).

/It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me.  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please.  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. /

Melody leaves from her house and starts the long drive, She quickly stocks up on Coffee and Candy, Blaring her Big Time Rush from her speakers to keep her awake. Its her first time taking such a long road trip and she's worried she'll get lost, But thankfully her GPS pulls through for her. She drives all through the night, Coffee quickly becomes her best friend and she stops to get more whenever she runs out. Daylight comes quickly, and so does the excitement, She had been driving for almost 6 hours, 7 to go.

/This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby/

She pulls into the parking lot of the venue and looks around with a slightly confused face, She had never been to a concert before. She saw the line to the door and frowned, Then smiled. Proud swelled inside Melody, That was her boyfriend and her friends they were waiting for. She still had a good few hours until the concert, So she locks her doors, Blares her music and closes her eyes

When she awakens, Its dark and panic rushes through her. What if she had missed the concert? She flips open her cell phone and sighs in tremendous relief when she see's its on 6. Melody decides that its probably time to get out and wait. The line has grown longer, But she doesn't mind. it's a simple detour in her wait to see Logan. Pretty soon they're letting people in. It takes a while, but finally she gets in the large double doors and follows the line. It takes her a while to find her seat, But when she does, She's nearly crying In excitement. She takes out her cell phone and sends him quick text message.

Because I loved your surprise so much, I got you one. You'll get it soon I promise. Have fun at your show tonight, Love you XOXO.

/Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters./

She sends it and quickly tucks her phone back into her bag, The lights are dimming and her heart is absolutely pounding. The announcer announces them and one by one they come out on stage, Of course he's last and she almost screams at the small bit of suspension. Mel stands up and screams with everyone else, Tears leaking down her face as she looks at Logan on the big screen, He still has that crooked smile and those beautiful eyes. She sings along to every song, still crying. People don't notice, Tons of girls cry at these things, Why should she be any different? (Because she truly is in love with a member of the band). When her song comes on, She sobs and screams at the top of her lungs that she loves him, Not caring if people thought she was a nut job.

/Nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright.  
Nothing even matters, but you and I./

The concert goes surprisingly fast(To Mel at least). Finally its time for the meet and great, She's far away from the beginning of the line, But she's waited for almost 2 months. The line moves agonizingly slow and she takes out her phone to pass the time. She has 1 unread message. She pressed the open symbol.

You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Your all I need. Even if were a thousand miles apart, Nothing Even Matters. I love you too Melody Jean Jensen.

Tears rush to her eyes as she smiles to her self, She sends back a quick smiley, Something silly to keep him from thinking she was here, Or something was up. She wanted this all to go smoothly. An hour later, She can see the guys and her heart Is in her throat, All 4 of them sat there, So unaware. Kendall notices her first. His eyes widen and she puts her finger quickly to her mouth in a 'shhh' motion, Shaking her head. He smiles ear to ear and nods. There's only 3 girls in front of Melody and she feels like pushing them aside and tackling Logan, But she doesn't. She waits silently like a good girl. There in a row, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. Carlos and James were already smiling at her and discreetly waving, But Logan seemed absorbed In his phone, not looking up. She feels her heart stop.

/Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. /

She gets a little poster signed, Its irrelevant but she didn't want to seem like an idiot. Kendall winks and her but doesn't give her away. Carlos is bouncing slightly in his seat, But with a small punch from Kendall, He stops and just grins at her. James reaction is the best yet, He smiles really big and gives her a high five, signing her poster. "Too our biggest fan"

Finally she's standing in front of Logan, He doesn't look up. He just signs her poster and looks back down at his phone, A picture of them together is on the screen and her heart just about burst. She gives a small cough and he looks up, Their eyes met and She smiles so big it probably hurt. He stood up slowly and walked around the table, Ignoring security. He just looks down at her with this astonished look on his face and she lets out a sob and throws her arm around his neck. He catches her of course, and holds her tightly against him, Tears shining slightly in his eyes. She feels the world slipping away and smiles as she rests her face in the crook of his neck.

"Surprise." Is the only word she can get out through her tears of joy. He smiles widely and kisses her, A kiss she feels all the way to her toe nails. She kisses back of course. Just like that, Their not in the crowded meet and greet room, Their's no one else near them. Just 2 people who love each other unconditionally, and Nothing Even Matters.

/They can talk my money, take my cars.  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters./ 


End file.
